


A Return

by Arthoesteverogers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season 4, Reunion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthoesteverogers/pseuds/Arthoesteverogers
Summary: After 5 years Bellamy is itching to return to earth to see Clarke after having made contact with her a couple years ago. Clarke awaits Bellamys return everyday for one year after it is safe for him to return.





	A Return

"Bellamy it's clarke, if you can hear me please respond I kind of miss talking to someone other than myself. I've been waiting a little over 6 years now, 6 days to be exact. I don't understand what's taking you so long to get your ass down here." 

Clarke had made this routine, sitting at the highest point of green looking up into the sky with her little satellite aimed high just as high as Clarkes hopes each waking day. There was only once she got through. Bellamy had been playing around with the radio, constantly trying to get through to Octavia only to pick up on Clarke's signal.

"Bellamy it's Clarke on day 954 of trying to get through to you. I miss your freckles and even your stupid historical metaphors please respond if you can hear me. Please." Bellamy couldn't breath as he heard the voice of what he thought was a ghost. After snapping back to reality he fumbled for the radio and spoke back into it quickly.

"Clarke this signal is weak but I can't believe you're alive I'm coming as soon as I can." Clarke started weeping then as soon as she heard his voice, truthfully she had forgotten it and even over the unstable signal he sounded like home, warm and secure.

"I love you Bellamy." Clarke managed out into the radio only to get no response. She realized the signal must have cut off which made her scream at the top of her lungs. Bellamy heard the "I" before the signal cut off forever, he yelled and threw the radio at the far wall, his back sliding against the wall behind him as he began to sob. He really did leave her behind all alone, he thought she was dead how did he not at least try to get through to her sooner. Bellamy wouldn't forgive himself until 5 years were up and he could go down.

+++

Bellamy asked Raven every day after 5 years was over if the ark was ready to return to earth. Truthfully no one was in any hurry to return except Raven and Bellamy which meant most days they worked on the Ark together, prepping it for landing. With big complications, like the entire flying systems needing repair, the project took 11 months. The last month was spent convincing everyone else to agree to return to earth.

After Bellamy emphasized Clarke's wellness they came around all except Echo. Over the years Bellamy had started to understand her but if she tried to keep Bellamy from Clarke again he could easily go back to hostility. "Echo please, Earth has been safe for a year now we can return and you can find your people in the bunker, surely after all this time they'll welcome you." Bellamy pleaded and Echo thought it over only to nod slowly.

One month later they were landing close to a small patch of green near to where the island bunker had been. Bellamy prayed the entire flight that Clarke would be there, healthy and happy to see him.

They all got out of the rocket and took in the rubble around them, mostly everything was dead except a small patch of trees and greenery which was where they were heading. Bellamy advised everyone to keep their radiation suits on until the reached that area.

A couple hours later they had climbed up the cliff and Bellamy threw his helmet off taking in the fresh air he had missed desperately. Then two things came to mind, find Clarke and Octavia. The others followed in stripping off the suit giggling and yelling in glee at the fresh air. Raven threw Bellamy the radio from the rocket. 

"Clarke, we're home." Seconds later the radio cracked releasing a voice that melted Bellamy's heart for the first time in the last 3 years. 

"Bellamy I'm coming to you." And he believed her because Clarke was Clarke and she knew where he was all of the time and if she didn't she would stop at nothing to find him again, he knew this because Bellamy would do the same.

Murphy had gone off to explore with Emori, Bellamy knew damn well they just wanted to make out somewhere. Same with Monty and Harper who had slipped off earlier. Raven and Echo were giving Bellamy space since Raven was permitting him any and all mental breakdowns once Clarke appeared. Even if he never said it she knew he was beating himself up for leaving her behind for the last 6 years and he needed her more than ever.

Like it was a dream, a small blonde with streaks of hot pink in her now short cropped hair appeared in a leather jacket, eyes as bright as her first day on Earth. Bellamy had forgotten how small she was since often Clarke made people feel small. He waited only a heartbeat before he ran towards her and she did the same not believing Bellamy Blake was here with the same smattering of freckles and broad shoulders. Clarke jumped onto Bellamy not caring if she was heavy, she knew he could handle it and he lifted her up nuzzling his face into her shoulder, trying to avoid tearing up. Clarke didn't even try however. As soon as his arms were around her she lost it. 

They held each other for a while not speaking. Clarke pulled away first and let her feet hit the ground. Bellamy pulled away but made sure to be close to her. Her hair was short and he loved it. 

"Fucking hell Clarke Griffin I've missed you." Bellamy huffed out as he wiped her stray tears away and pushed back a piece of her hair, Clarke turning into his touch which only broke his heart further.

"Bell I couldn't make it to rocket in time it was a manual maneuver." She choked out needing to explain something to ease the look of guilt and heartache on his face.

"I left you behind, I promised myself I never would but I did it." Bellamys voice cracked and Clarke wanted nothing more than to kiss his pain away but they had time and she didn't want to stop talking until he knew he wasn't to blame.

"You listened to me about the head and the heart thing, you did the right thing Bellamy, you kept everyone safe. If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven." Clarke said and Bellamy nodded giving her a look she didn't understand before pulling her in for another hug. Clarke had missed the feel of his strong arms around her more than she was willing to admit. 

"I should stop hogging you, Raven's gonna kill me for keeping you away." Bellamy said and Clarke laughed. She took hold of his hand, never wanting to let go again.

Raven couldn't run but she threw herself at Clarke. Yelling to Monty Murphy Harper and Emori to get their asses back. Clarke was all smiles as she met them all and Bellamy's heart surged at seeing everyone happy again. Even Echo was glad to see Clarke.

+++

Clarke had led them back to the bunker in her rover. The entire time she drove with one hand on the wheel the other in Bellamy's, no one commented on it, and she told stories about how she obtained the rover. Clarke could tell Bellamy was itching to hear about Octavia but she didn't want to break the news straight away.

Clarke jumped out of the rover and ushered them inside to her bunker it was filled with food she had stocked up and some she had farmed. Everyone was ecstatic to see food after their long journey. Bellamy didn't feel hungry as Clarke nodded towards the upstairs room. He knew it was about Octavia and he knew it couldn't be good if Clarke was avoiding it until now.

"Clarke?" She would never get over how he said her name. She turned to look at him with concern all over his face.

"It's Octavia, the bunker is hid under rubble. I couldn't get through to their comms and I've tried everything believe me Bellamy, but there's just too much ...shit on top of it for me to even see the opening!" Clarke said exasperatedly. Bellamy knew she would try everything since it wasn't just Octavia down there but his mother and 1000+ other people that Clarke owed. 

"We'll figure something out, we got time." Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder and again she turned into his touch, sending a shiver through his body. Bellamy would be lying if he said he didn't miss her touch, or her eyes, or her smile, or her lips. Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined Bellamy's lips against hers.

Clarke moved closer than both of their gazes flicking to each other's mouths. Bellamy's hand moving from her shoulder to the small of her back, sending a chill down her spine. Clarke could almost feel his hot breath fanning her face when the door behind them swung open, sending them flying apart. It was Echo, unbeknownst of what she had interrupted, asking Clarke where they could shower. 

Clarke gathered herself hoping her cheeks weren't too red as she told Echo she would show them. Clarke looked back at Bellamy who caught her eyes with a similar flushed expression and the two understood it wasn't there time yet.

Bellamy kept himself busy whilst everyone showered in the stream Clarke had taken them to. He explored the bunker, went outside and picked berries, ones he remembered weren't poisonous, and even cleaned up a bit. Truthfully he needed anything and everything to do to get the thought of Clarke's soft lips against his out of his mind. It's not Bellamy was inhuman of course he had thought about in several occasions but now that she was here and reciprocating his feelings, Bellamy thought his heart might burst from happiness.

They returned after a couple hours and Clarke's hair was wet and her shirt stuck to her which didn't help Bellamy at all. "There's not many rooms so everyone gets a roommate. Raven and Echo you two together, Bellamy you okay with me?" Bellamy didn't speak in fear of saying something like, "hell yeah I've been waiting 6 years to share a bed with you," so instead he just nodded with a smile. Clarke tried to hide her small smile as she noticed his flushed expression at her appearance and then her proposal.

Clarke told Bellamy she would change first and then he could come up. It was a couple minutes later that she returned downstairs and he followed her up, holding her hand. It was almost natural between them now. Clarke was wearing her pajamas or a tshirt and shorts and Bellamy had changed into a pair of sweats and a plain shirt he had. Everyone traveled light so pajamas and day clothes weren't too different. 

Clarke's room only had one bed, unlike the others, Bellamy had somehow remembered this piece of information. But he wasn't against it as she pulled him into bed. 

"Usually I make people buy me dinner first." Bellamy whispered as they settled in. Clarke laughed and punched his arm lightly. The bed wasn't big so both of them lay on their sides, ultimately Clarke turned on her side so her back faced Bellamy and brought his arms around her which was comfortable for both of them even if their heart rates were skyrocketing.

Bellamy woke up to find Clarke still asleep in his arms and he didn't want to leave. He nestled his head back into the crook of her head and dozed off. Clarke woke up next turning in his arms and opening her eyes, seeming to forget there was someone in bed with her. Clarke opened her eyes finding Bellamy's closed ones and blushed a little. He looked so peaceful and young when he was asleep and Clarke liked the look on him. She kissed his cheek and got out of bed.

Clarke made breakfast for everyone and they trickled in to the smell of food. Bellamy rubbed his eyes and looked like a child as he made his way down the stairs, Clarke tried to hide her smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Raven yelled at the sight of Bellamy and he flipped her off. 

"I haven't had that good of sleep in 6 years." Bellamy only half-joked. Murphy gave him a sly grin and looked at Clarke.

"Oh I bet." Bellamy flicked him off too much to his dismay a blush spread down his neck and so one spread across Clarke's face, thankfully everyone was too enthralled by the breakfast to say anything. Clarke met Bellamy's gaze and she gulped at the look in his eyes.

Bellamy didn't waste time in pulling Clarke away from everyone else after breakfast. "Clarke can you show me the bunker?" He needed an excuse to spend time with her, alone. Clarke nodded and told him to pack supplies for a day trip. She changed into the leather jacket Bellamy was starting to love. 

The two set out in the rover talking the entire time. Bellamy talked about the awful state the Ark was in and Clarke talked about the rebuilding of the bunker and life on earth in general. They decided to stop halfway through the drive to take a walk. Bellamy got out of the car first making his way around to Clarke's side who hopped out. 

She looked up at him with her beautiful bright blue eyes and he had had enough. Bellamy mumbled a fuck it before pulling Clarke's towards him and pressing his lips to hers, almost immediately Clarke responded by looping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Bellamy could have sworn his heart was trying to escape his chest. Clarke tried not to have heart attack at the feeling of Bellamy's rough lips against hers, not to mention his rough and strong hands holding onot her hips for dear life. Bellamy made a noise that sounded like a growl as Clarke bit his lip which only made her tease him further. He then pushed her back into the rover which made her jump onto him like yesterday, her legs straddling his waist, as Bellamy became drunk off of her kiss. 

Clarke could have let Bellamy Blake kiss her for the rest of his life if he did what he was doing now. Bellamy pulled back for both of them to breath seeing Clarke's wild eyes and swollen lips, realizing his expression probably matched hers. Bellamy began to kiss down her neck then and Clarke tangled her fingers into his curly mop of hair, doing what she had only dreamt of for years.

Bellamy was a damn good kisser and Clarke was gasping as he kissed and bit at her sensitive skin. He enjoyed every reaction he got smiling into his neck and then he finally kissed her lips again making Clarke move herself against him impossibly, forcing Bellamy to push her closer up against the rover. The stayed like this for a while intoxicated by each other.

Finally the two seperated with swollen lips and new marks on skin that weren't there before. Bellamy was the first to speak.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the first time we went into a bunker together." Bellamy grinned at her and Clarke blushed at the memory. They went to get supplies and she hated him until that day. Clarke realized this was probably the first time she liked Bellamy too, seeing him for who he was.

"Me too." Clarke said back and Bellamy intertwined their fingers. They drove on and Bellamy knew he wasn't alone any more and he was forgiven. Now he only had to get his sister back and Bellamy Blake would be complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot of how things should have been after 6 years of the death wave hitting hope you liked it x.


End file.
